My secret love
by shessy-chan
Summary: sakura has a secret crush on gaara...read and find out what happens  as chaos insues!
1. Chapter 1

summary: in this fanfic sakura is gonna be writing poetry alot in her diary about gaara and love. Later on on the story he's gonna find her diary...and well you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto.

Dear diary, today is the 365th day since sasuke died. Strangly I feel no sorrow. Lately all I can think about is Gaara. Yes you heard that right...Gaara.

His red hair,captivating eyes,and a wonderful personality...don't look at me like that he's not all bad. sigh I love him...it's not puppy love either.

I realized about a year ago that I've always loved him. ok now i guess I'll just write my feelings out in poetry form. A few haiku's sound good.

1. peace enveloping me all day,

your soft touch envokes in me feelings,

of true love and peace.

2. Love is an unexpected blessing,

bestowed upon those who wait for it,

a surprise worth waiting for.

Ok that's all for today diary.

Sakura Haruno

------------------------------------------------------------at naruto's house--------------------------------------------------------------

I pressed Naruto's doorbell and waited for him to answer the door as his annoying doorbell rang. It was ringing out "RAMEN...RAMEN...RAMEN" over and over again. I wanted to bash the doorbell in. Just as I was about to smash the door down naruto answered the door. "Sakura-chan" he yelled right in my ear. I grimaced as he pulled me inside. The only reason I was there in the first place was that he had invited me as well as our other friends over for supper. The first thing that I noticed when I entered the kitchen was that gaara was there. My heart skipped a beat. I acted cool as if I wasn't about to have a heart attack upon seeing him. Just when I thought I had myself under control he started to walk over to me. "Ohayo" I stuttered.

"konichiwa Sakura" he said. sakura just sakura...i was shocked. He smiled at me and took my hand. I was thinking to myself ... wtf gaara's my friend,but when did he get this friendly?'' Thats when I knew something was up. I hit "Gaara" on the head.

Poof Standing before me was ino. I let my inner self take over then. She or I whichever you want to call it bashed a lamp onto ino's head rendering her uncontious...everyone stopped to stare at me. I would have been just fine with that if the real gaara hadn't showed up just as i butchered ino...all i could see was his raised "eyebrow"

Alright this is my first chapter soon to be updated...tell me what u think!!! -


	2. The inncident

summary: in this fanfic sakura is gonna be writing poetry alot in her diary about gaara and love. Later on on the story he's gonna find her diary...and well you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer:still don't own naruto

Last chapter : I would have been just fine with that if the real gaara hadn't showed up just as i butchered ino...all i could see was his raised "eyebrow"

Now : "hehehe" I managed to stutter out. Gaara didn't say anything though all he did was stand there with that annoying "eyebrow" of his raised. Well that was until like

five seconds later...then he smirked. I about fell out at that. I couldn't contain myself then I just burst out laughing and that got everyone talking again. I'm pretty sure that they were

discussing my insanity. I wanted to beat the crap outta them all...but if i did Tsunade might get mad. I was wondering why the flip she would cause i knew that she would also be ready

for heads to roll. Moments later the randomness came to an end when all of the others started to play truth or dare. But I didn't want to play because I knew that ino who was now up would try to get me to confess my love to gaara. But you can't just do that...escpically now that i had embaressed myself. So I hid in a corner and pulled my diary out of my pocket and began to write.

Dear diary, I just embaressed the crap outta myself but other than that everything is fine. sigh My love for gaara continues to grow and he has not a clue.

My thoughts of him are only to be written in this diary...because to say them out loud is to risk heartbreak. If gaara rejected me i don't know what i would do!!!!

well ttyl thats all for now diary,

Haruno sakura

back to real world

When I looked up from my reading ino was kissing gaara!!!!! I did a double take at the site and tried to breath but my lungs seemed to shrink down to the size of a flea and just barely seemed to work. I couldn't handle it I jumped up from where I was sitting so that I would not lose my temper. I then bolted out the door. My feet hit the ground with a hard thump as I flew across naruto's yard.

I headed straight into the forest hoping to lose my anger and sadness along the way. When all of a sudden i tripped on a tree root and went sprawling!!!! But before i could hit the ground an arm caught me around the waist. I let out a gasp when I saw who it was. The one who had saved me was none other than the one I loved..Gaara. He looked into my eyes and started to lean closer to me our breath now mingled with each others. But then something happened...something that made the situation even more awkward!!!

whoot done with that chappie i'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. More AwKwArDnEsS!

ok heres the next chapter:

disclaimer: sadly i don't own it...but who the flip cares.

oh yeah shukaku is not going to be in this story at all !!!!

Last chapter: He looked into my eyes and started to lean closer to me our breath now mingled with each others. But then something happened...something that made the situation even more awkward!!!

Now : Temari burst in from the trees surrounding us yelling " I FOUND YOU BWHAHAHAHA" This frightened me to some extent. But her rampage was cut short when she saw the ummmm

situation. She was going to yell something else but stopped mid sentence. It was something like " I'VE GOT YOU NOW OH BROTHER OF MINE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A." Then she paused.

Gaara turned beat red and I turned a deathly pale. Her facial expression went from mad to sly as she edged closer to us. I hid my face in gaara's shirt as she got closer. You see Temari had a reputation for match making...but most of the time the two people she decides to hook up either end up dead or fataly injured. So as much as I enjoyed the idea of being with gaara...i would rather be alive than dead when i am with him.

" Well hello there Sakura-chan what pray tell are you and gaara doing here" she asked me. My reply was like...this...O.o. Really rather intelligent don't you think. Gaara proved himself to be the gentelman that I saw him to be when he said," oh we were just leaving naruto's house he ivited us for supper. Temari looked diappointed as she shrugged and walked away. I looked into gaara's cold eye's and said," Arigatou Panda-chan" I giggled as his face went from a small smirk to a frown. I'm pretty sure it confused him. I left him there wondering why in the world I had done that as I headed home.

Once I arrived at my humble abode I went straight into my room and locked the door. As soon as the door was bolted I took out my diary and started to write.

-

Dear diary, today was okay until that ino pig decided to kiss my gaara-kun! HOLD THE HECK UP WHY DID I JUST WRITE THAT?!?!?!?!

Gaaah I can be such an idiot...but that's beside the point. I wonder who dared ino to kiss gaara??? Hehehe when I find out they are so DEAD!!!!!

If I don't get my feelings out soon I just know I'll explode!!!!!!

haruno sakura

When Sakura finished writing in her diary she laid down and went to sleep. Unaware of the curious eyes that were ringed with black watching her.

OK chapter done...I'll update soon!!!!!


	4. What lays within  her heart

Here's the next chapter Ya'll enjoy:)

This chapter is in gaara's pov

Oh yeah shukaku not here but the gourd and sand...it's there.

Last chapter : When Sakura finished writing in her diary she laid down and went to sleep. Unaware of the curious eyes that were ringed with black watching her.

Now : I slipped into Sakura's room as she fell asleep. I wasn't going to go it but the tears that she had been holding back confused me...and it all had something to do with that little black book she carried around and wrote in every day. So I decided after much thought to take the book and find out what was making her so sad. Just as I laid a hand on it her eye's fluttered open. But before she could spot me I dashed under her bed. All she did was go into her bathroom. I sighed in relief and grabbed the book quickly as I got out from under the bed.

Just as I made it out of the window she came back in. I was almost to late but I'd got out just in time. My sand incased me when I gave the signal and it transported me back home. I opened the diary when i got to my room. I leaned back on the pillows and started to read an entry from about a year ago.

dear diary, today has been the worst day of my life...sasuke came back to the village.

When I read that Line I paused...thinking to myself I thought she was in love with him? But continued on to find out the rest of what happened.

At first I was so full of joy when I saw him again...but that was before he used his sharingan on me. He said that I was still the weak and pathetic girl that he once knew.

His next words will remain with me forever...they were, You don't deserve to live I think it's time I end your worthless life. I choked back a sob at his words but none the less faced him.

By this part in her diary I was more than a little mad. I mean this Was Sakura...It happened to her and she never told anyone. How did she handle it alone. Here is what happened next in her entry.

He turned his sharingan eyes on me and it left me in a world where I was dying over and over again. But I could still hear his merciless laugh, " What's the matter sakura dear can't handle the pain"

" I thought you had gotten stronger" Those cruel words are what helped me break free from the sharingans power. I filled my fist full of chakra as soon as I did and rammed it through his heart.

This was not the sasuke I once knew It was a monster created and controled by Orochimaru. The almost lifeless body of sasuke looked up at me and smiled. " Arigatou Sakura-chan for saving me" he said. I knew then that the real sasuke was now present. " I'm going to go but I want to give you something" I knelt down wondering what it was he wanted to give me. But I didn't wait long.

Because soon after his eyes turned into their sharingan form once more. But he didn't use them against me he transfered them to me. I stared at him in horror realizing that when he gave me the sharingan...It was exzactly like itachi's because I had just killed one of my best friends.

haruno sakura

My breath hitched in my throat as I read this... how she never showed any signs of having it I thought to myself.

But the next entry explained it.

dear diary,

I can never let anyone know about the sharingan...if they found out then they would know who killed sasuke. I can't handle any more heartbreak...the best thing to do is stop thinking about him. The one who as I grew older became more of a brother figure than a boyfriend figure...though noone knows that. They all think that I still love him like that.

haruno Sakura

I was more than a little shook up at her words of sorrow but I continued on to the next entry.

dear diary,

I have managed to block out sasuke's death but the memories of him still haunt my soul.

haruno sakura.

I needed to know more it was driving me insane...so I read more.

dear diary,

I'm not gonna write in here for a while...my depression is in the way.

haruno sakura

I thought that there woud be hardly any more but I was wrong...the next entry however was a year after all of the others.

dear diary,

I am now happy again the thoughts of sasuke still linger but I can cope with them now. It's strange the person I found comfort in Is gaara of the sand.

He more than likely doesn't realize that though. I think I'm starting to fall for him.

haruno Sakura

I gasped in shock at this wondering why she would love me. I went to her newest entries and found out why she had ran from the party at naruto's the other night.

When I had ran after her I thought maybe she was reminded of sasuke...but how wrong I was. But one entry bothered me..this one to be exzact.

Dear diary, I just embaressed the crap outta myself but other than that everything is fine. sigh My love for gaara continues to grow and he has not a clue.

My thoughts of him are only to be written in this diary...because to say them out loud is to risk heartbreak. If gaara rejected me i don't know what i would do!!!!

well ttyl thats all for now diary,

Haruno sakura

How could she think that I didn't love her...She was all I bloody thought about. I decided then and there to do something about it in the morning. Her heart would be fully mended soon.

Ok here's chapter 4!!!!!!!!! Tell me what u think!!! RR


	5. A tortured heart is mended

summary: you all know the summary...LOL considering this is the fifth chapter.

disclaimer: still don't own it.

Ok this chapter is also in gaara's pov

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

last chapter: How could she think that I didn't love her...She was all I bloody thought about. I decided then and there to do something about it in the morning. Her heart would be fully mended soon.

I woke up not long after the sun rose and as soon as my thoughts from last night came rushing back to me I threw my clothes on and raced for the door, heading towards Sakura's house.

It took me a total of ten minutes to get there...I ran all the way. I didn't bother to knock on her door i just barged in. The first thing I saw was a very confused sakura...she had feel off of the couch when I burst in.

Her hair was ruffled and everything. She was so Kawaii!!!! (Note from gaara: if u ever tell anyone about this...I'll slit u open and hand u with ur own intestines...ok then have a nice day) I ran over to her and lifted her off of the ground twirling her around in the air. "Gaara?"

"Hmm" I asked her.

" why are you here"

"well you see I came here to tell you how I feel" she gave me a clueless look and raised an eyebrow (A/N: nooooooooooooo thats my look...mumbles stupid sakura taking my cool eyebrow thing)

I sighed and just decided to blurt it all out. " IFOUNDYOURDIARYANDIREADWHATYOUWROTE!" I paused and dragged another breath into my body then yelled out the rest, " IJUSTWANTEDYOUTOKNOWTHATILOVEYOUTOO"

She turned her shocked face to me from her position up in the air. "You do?"

"Now if I didn't would I have just blurted that out" She shook her head no as I lowered her to the ground. She stared at me for a while before she full out tackled me to the ground.

" Aishiteru Gaara-kun" I smiled ( gasp panda-chan smiled!!!) and knew that all was finally right with the world.

Ok I know this was short...gomen nasai de gozaru yo!!!!!! But bare with me...I'm gonna add a bonus chapter to the story!!!!! RR Onegai?!?!?!?!

srry I didn't update sooner!!!!

dictionary:

kawaiicute

Aishiteru I love you

gomen nasai de gozaru yo I'm very sorry

Onegai please


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

Ok here's the bonus chapter...It's gonna be short so don't kill me.

summary: u all know the summary by now

disclaimer: Yeah I'm rich and own naruto...NOT!!!

Ok on with the story...gaara's POV

BONUS CHAPTER

Last chapter: " Aishiteru Gaara-kun" I smiled ( gasp panda-chan smiled!!!) and knew that all was finally right with the world.

I gently pushed Sakura Off of me and sat up. " you know I think that from now on my life is going to be great" I said.

Sakura Looked up at me from her spot on the ground and said, " yeah sure we'll go with that" I was a little suspicious of what she meant by that but I just passed it off as nothing and offered

my hand to her.

She smiled and let me pull her to her feet. I grinned and kept on walking when she was standing. Sakura trailed after me and soon enough we were at the river.

"hey gaara can you swim" Sakura asked me.

"Ano hai" I said in confusion. She grinned and said, " ok then I was just wondering"

But I found out that she was far from just wondering when we got to the calm part of the river. All of a sudden I felt my feet rip out from under me and saw water coming at my face.

The next thing I know my feet were wiggling in the air and my face was lodged in the mudd. I pulled myself out of the muddy river only to find Sakura laughing her butt of on land.

" why'd you do that" I asked slightly annoyed. (hmmm usually he would want to rip someone's throat out)

"Hmm I seem to remember a certain someone reading my diary"

I turned pale and said, " oh umm about that...I uh" I stopped because I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Sakura laughed and hugged me even though I was soaked, " don't worry gaara-kun I won't do anything like that again unless you really annoy me. I gulped and thought to myself Oh boy I'd better not tell her about eating all of the chocolate icecream at her house 

I sighed in releif knowing that she didn't know...well that is until she held up an empty icecream container and said, " but it seems like you already have...I'd hold your breath if I was you panda boy"

Ok thats the end of this story...I hope you enjoyed it...thanks to all of u that reviewed.


End file.
